1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a front cowl curved so as to project toward the front of the vehicle body and mounted at the front of the vehicle body in a posture so as to rise toward the rear of the vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a windscreen mounting structure for a motorcycle in which the windscreen extends upwardly from the front cowl and is attached on the front surface of the front cowl so as to be capable of adjustment with respect to a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the related art, a windscreen mounting structure for a motorcycle in which a windscreen is disposed forward of a steering handle is adjustably mounted to a vehicle body via a link mechanism. Accordingly, the vertical positioning and adjustment of the angle of a windscreen has been described in the related art, e.g., for example Japanese Patent Document, JP-UM-A-3-103894.
In the structure described above, although the vertical position or the angle of the windscreen can be freely adjusted depending on the physical constitution of the rider of the motorcycle. However, this structure is likely to increase costs since a relatively complex link mechanism is required to ease the efforts required by the rider to make adjustments.
In order to simplify the structure and reduce the costs, an alternative approach has been utilized in the related art as shown in FIG. 16. As seen in FIG. 16, a windscreen mounting structure for a motorcycle includes a front cowl 3 disposed at the front of the motorcycle so as to raise toward the rear and serve as a mounting base. A windscreen 4 is then attached thereto with bolts so as to be adjustable in the vertical direction.
The present inventors have determined that in such a structure, the front cowl 3 and the windscreen 4 are generally curved so as to project toward the front. Therefore, when the mounting position of the windscreen 4 with respect to the front cowl 3 is moved upward in order to move the level of the windscreen 4 from a state shown in FIG. 16(A) to a state shown in FIG. 16(B), the shift amount X of the upper end of the windscreen 4 toward the rider is relatively large compared to the upward shift amount Y thereof. Since the angle of reflection of wind on the windscreen 4 is reduced, it is difficult to achieve a preferable windproof effect.